lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego star wars iv:the saga continues
this lego star wars game is the post sequel to lego star wars the complete saga it is for the nes, snes, n64,wii,wii u, ds, ds i, 3ds, playstation, ps2, ps3, xbox, xbox 360, xbox 720, computer game if you copy or edit this you will pay $10, only george lucas and lego can use my idea Lego star wars iv: the saga continues THE PHANTOM MENACE Door 1-negotiation Door 2-invasion of naboo Door 3-escape from naboo Example video Door 4-mos espa Door 5-mos espa pod race Door 6-retake theed palace Door 7-battle of naboo Door 8-anakin flight Door 8-darth maul ATTACK OF THE CLONES Door 1-bounty hunter pursuit Door 2-discovery on kamino Door 3-geonosian secret Door 4-droid factory Door 5-geonosian arena Door 6-battle of geonosis Door 7-gunship calvary Door 8-Count Dooku THE CLONE WARS (2003) SEASON 1 Door 1-chapter 1 Door 2-chapter 2 Door 3-chapter 3 Door 4-chapter 4 Door 5-chapter 5 Door 6-chapter 6 Door 7-chapter 7 Door 8-chapter 8 Door 9-chapter 9 Door 10-chapter 10 SEASON 2 Door 1-chapter 11 Door 2-chapter 12 Door 3-chapter 13 Door 4-chapter 14 Door 5-chapter 15 Door 6-chapter 16 Door 7-chapter 17 Door 8-chapter 18 Door 9-chapter 19 Door 10-chapter 20 SEASON 3 Door 1-chapter 21 Door 2-chapter 22 Door 3-chapter 23 Door 4-chapter 24 Door 5-chapter 25 THE CLONE WARS (2008) Season 1-THE CLONE WARS Door 1-ambush Door 2-shadow of malevolence Door 3-destroy malevolence Door 4-rookies Door 5-duel of the droids Door 6-lair of grievous Door 7-jedi crash Door 8-defenders of peace Door 9-blue shadow virus Door 10-hostage crisis SEASON 2-RISE OF THE BOUNTY HUNTERS Door 1-holocrone heist Door 2-weapons factory Door 3-legacy of terror Door 4-death trap Door 5-r2 come home Door 6-lethal trackdown SEASON 3-SECRETS REVEALED Door 1-night sisters Door 2-monster Door 3-witches of the mist Door 4-over lords Door 5-altar of mortis Door 6-ghosts of mortis Door 7-the citadel Door 8-counter attack Door 9-citadel rescue SEASON 4-BEHIND THE BATTLE LINES Door 1-water wars Door 2-the general Door 3-plan of dissent Door 4-carnage of krell Door 5-kidnapped Door 6-slaves of the republic Door 7-escape from kadavo Door 8-a friend in need Door 9-deception Door 10-friends and enemies Door 11-the box Door 12-crisis on naboo Door 13-massacre Door 14-bounty Door 15-brothers Door 16-revenge SEASON 5- Door 1 Door 2 Door 3 Door 4 Door 5 Door 6 Door 7 Door 8 Door 9 Door 10 Door 11 Door 12 Door 13 Door 14 Door 15 Door 16 REVENGE OF THE SITH Door 1-battle over coruscant Door 2-chancellor in peril Door 3-utapau Door 4-smugglers on kashyyyk Door 5defence of kashyyyk Door 6-younglings attack Door 7-ruin of the Jedi Door 8-darth Vader A NEW HOPE Door 1-secret plans Door 2-ancorhead mos eisley Door 3-through the jundland waste Door 4-mos eisley space port Door 5-rescue the princess Door 6-death star escape Door 7-battle of yavin Door 8-rebel attack EMPIRE STRIKES BACK Door 1-wampa cave Door 2-hoth battle Door 3-escape the echo base Door 4-falcon flight Door 5-dagobah Door 6-betrayal over bespin Door 7-cloud city trap RISE OF THE OTHER Door 1 Door 2 Door 3 Door 4 Door 5 Door 6 Door 7 Door 8 Door 9 STAR WARS-EPISODE VIII Door 1 Door 2 Door 3 Door 4 Door 5 Door 6 Door 7 Door 8 Door 9 STAR WARS-EPISODE IX Door 1 Door 2 Door 3 Door 4 Door 5 Door 6 Door 7 Door 8 Door 9 CHARACTERS Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, TC-14, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Naberrie Queen Amidala, Padme , Battle Padme, Padme (Geonosis), and Padme (Clawed),Captain Panaka, Weapon: Blaster, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker (Boy), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Anakin Skywalker (Jedi), Darth Vader, and Anakin Skywalker (Ghost), R4-P17, C-3PO, Mace Windu, maceWindu(Episode III), yoda, yoda(ghost), Chancellor Palpatine, the emperor, Commander Cody, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, rincess Leia, Princess Leia(Hoth), Princess Leia(Bespin), Princess Leia(Boussh), Princess Leia (Prisoner), Princess Leia(Slave), and Princess Leia(Endor), Captain Antilles, Rebel Friend Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper), Luke Skywalker (Pilot), Luke Skywalker (Hoth), Luke Skywalker (Dagobah), and Luke Skywalker Jedi), Han Salo, Han Solo (Stormtrooper), Han Solo (Hoth), Han Solo (Hood), Han Solo (Skiff), Han Solo (Endor)), Han Solo (carbonite), Lando Calrissian, lando calrissian, lando (palace guard), Wicket, Darth Vader, Gonk Droid, PK Droid, Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka, Captain Tarpals, Boss Nass, Royal Guard, Watto, Pit Droid, Darth Maul, Zam Wessell, Dexter Jettster, Clone, Lama Su, Taun We, Geonosian, Battle Droid (Geonosis), Super Battle Droid, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett (Boy), Luminara, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Count Dooku, Grievous' Bodyguard, General Grievous, Wookiee, Clone (Episode III), Clone (Episode III, Pilot), Clone (Episode III, Swamp), clone (episode iii, walker), Mace Windu (Episode III), Disguised Clone, rebel trooper, Stormtrooper, impirial shuttle pilot, Tusken Raider, jawa, Sandtrooper, Greedo, Imperial Spy, Beach Trooper, Death Star Trooper, TIE Fighter Pilot, Imperial Officer, grand moff tarkin, Rebel Trooper (Hoth), Rebel Pilot, Snowtrooper, Lobot, Ugnaught, Bespin Guard ,Gamorrean Guard, Bib Fortuna, Palace Guard, Bossk, Skiff Guard, Dengar, 4-LOM, Ewok, Imperial Guards, Admiral Ackbar, IG-88, R2-Q5, Indiana Jones, Buzz droid, Training remote, Skeleton, Womp rat, Droid 1, Droid 2, Droid 3, Droid 4, Rebel Engineer, Imperial Engineer, AT-AT Driver, Mouse Droid, Scout Trooper, Gungan Warrior, Wuher the Bartender, Jabba the Hutt, Mos Eisley Cantina Customers, Sebulba, Mawhonic, Aldar Beedo, Nien Nunb, Gasgano, B'omarr Monk, Padme (Pregnant), Ten Numb, Medical Droid, Mon Mothma, Lando Calrissian (Pilot), Luke Skywalker (Ceremony), Probe Droid, Standard Pod Racer, TT-8L, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, Kaadu, Bat, Swamp Snake, Vader Apparition, Hailfire Droid, Seeker Droid, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, Ponda Baba, Dr. Evazan, General Veers, Ko Sai, Rebel Trooper (Moustache), Mawhonic's Podracer, Aldar Beedo's Podracer, Gasgano's Podracer, Leia Organa (Young), Luke Skywalker (Young), Anakin skywalker (padawan) (cw), obi-wan (Jedi knight) (cw), padme (senator), yoda (cw), padme (hood), Anakin (markings), assajj ventress (blue & green sabers), assajj ventress (red sabers), durge, jar jar binks (senator), Obi-Wan Kenobi (cw), Anakin Skywalker, (cw) Padme Amidala (cw), Commander Cody (cw), Yoda (cw),Lieutenant Thire, Jek, Rys, Ahsoka Tano, Jar Jar Binks (cw), Captain Rex, Waxer, Boil, Boil (without helmet), Mace Windu (cw), Commander Ponds, Ki-Adi-Mundi (cw), Kit Fisto (cw), Commander Stone, Aayla Secura (cw), Commander Bly, Wag Too, Luminara Unduly (cw), Barriss Offee, Clone Trooper (Available as Clone Trooper, Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper, Workout Clone Trooper, Clone Pilot, Clone Shadow Trooper, Stealth Trooper , and Clone Trooper Jetpack), R3-S6, R2-D2, Plo Koon (cw), C-3PO (cw), Nahdar Vebb, Commander Fil, Hevy, Echo, Fives, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Robonino, Shahan Alama, HELIOS-3D, IG-86, Commando Droid, MagnaGuard, Count Dooku (cw), Admiral Yularen, Jango Fett, R4-P17, Neimodian, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Gold Super Battle Droid, Gonk Droid, LEP Servant Droid, Captain Typho, Queen Neeyutnee, Battle Droid Commander, Hondo Ohnaka, Pirate Ruffian, Senator Kharrus, Tee Watt Kaa, Turk Falso, Probe Droid, Lurman Villager, TX-20, Geonosian Guard, Bib Fortuna, Geonosian Zombie, Destroyer Droid, Heavy Super Battle Droid ,R6-H5, MSE-6, Sionver Boll, Bail Organa, Luxury Droid, Onaconda Farr, Senator Philo, Senate Commando, Senate Commando (Captain), Gammorean Guard, General Grievous (cw), senate guard, Assajj Ventress, Admiral Ackbar, Captain Antilles, Chewbacca, Boba Fett (Boy) (cw), Dr. Nuvo Vindi, Wat Tambor, Lok Durd, Poggle the Lesser, Nute Gunray, Whorm Loathsom, Chancellor Palpatine (cw), Darth Sidious, Grand Moff Tarkin, Savage Opress, Thi-Sen, Cato Parasitti, Cham Syndulla, Chi Cho, Faro Argyus, Galactic Marine, Bossk, Mar Tuuk, Numa, Riyo Chuchi, Bolla Ropal, Peppi Bow, Clone Trooper (Kashyyyk), Gha Nachkt, prince lee-char, pong krell, lux bonteri, racomoralo eval, mother talzin, boba fett (red mandilorien bounty hunter suit) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Star Wars